


Spider Cuddles

by Tobbee



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cuddle, Cuddling, Group Hugs, Hugs, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee
Summary: Just Spiderfamily Cuddling
Relationships: Spiderfam - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Spider Cuddles

Its been one month since his Spider Family left, and Miles has just been plain miserable.

The school has been putting so much pressure on him, and it burns him out.

He still gets teased for the stunt his father pulled on his first day. When he’s anywhere in the school, he hears ‘That’s a copy~’ or in a mock tone ‘I LoVE You DaaAD’.

Even a few of the teachers are in on it. When one of the few the teachers ask a question for the class to answer, sometimes Miles hand is the only one up. The teacher quickly scans the room and then ignores Miles.

Or he gets a glare instead, that usually causes the class to snicker while he lowers his hand. Also, when the teacher asks the class if they have any questions.  
The teacher usually answers his peers’ questions, but not Miles. He started getting bullied by this one kid called ‘Tom Johnson’.

He bullies Miles using racist slurs, nit-picking his appearance and stealing his lunch money.

The last one is the worst, since he found out he has a monster of a metabolism. He has to have a snack at least every four hours.

Luckily the school gives free breakfast and dinner at the dorms. But he tries to eat a little under what he needs to eat since it would be suspicious if a child could eat twice as much as a grown man.

But at least Ganke, his roommate, sneak’s food in for him since he found out he was Spiderman. 

Miles has no friends besides Ganke and his Spider family, unfortunately he will never see them again.

He has a horrible school life.

It’s also been hard without Uncle Aaron. Uncle Aaron was his best friend, his house was his safe area if things got stressful or if he was upset.

Miles and Uncle Aaron shared a lot of interests. So, its been hard but he’s managing.

His only saving grace is going out as Spiderman, but his dad soon found out Spiderman is a child and is trying to uncover his identity.

His father one day came home, and Miles heard his dad complain to his mom about how Spiderman is a child. And that he’s going to try to figure out his identity and keep him safe.

So now he can’t even see him as Spiderman. That sucks.

He also picked up a few things from his Spider-Family

First, he tried egg cream, a recommended food from Noir and it’s so good. His favourite flavour is strawberry, he can see way Noir likes it so much. It’s fizzy and delicious.

Secondly, he picked up a few Spiderman tips from Gwen. He learned how to land more gracefully and not break something.

Or how to swing more graceful so he doesn’t splat against a wall. And lastly how to shift his weight from one part of his body to another. That also made it easier to swing.

He started taking engineering classes, a recommendation from Peni. It’s actually easy to understand if you get the hang of it.

It saved his ass and other peoples, once for some reason someone let a killer robot loose. Miles knew he had to destroy the wiring inside if he didn’t want anyone to die.

It was really easy due to his engineering classes. He quietly thanked Peni for it.

Lastly, he tried Photographing things from Ham and Peter B. He loves it, his Photographing skills got better the more he took photos.

It also helped with drawing landscapes or people since he now had a reference and not just his memory. His mother praised him for it and now he also takes pictures for her.

Tonight, Miles patrol route was cold, so he is wearing a jacket, denim jeans that goes to his knees and some shoes.

Miles is on the roof of a office building with his legs dangling of the side, Miles is enjoying the view. All the colours, the reflections, the lights all of it contrast together beautifully.

Suddenly Miles Spider-Sense alerts him of something familiar.

Friends

It couldn’t be his parents or Ganke, so that means…

Miles whips his head around to see his Spider family standing there. Ham is on Noirs shoulders, Peni is climbing out of a Sp//dr and Gwen and Peter.B is taking of their masks.

“G-Guys, what are you doing here?!” Miles started standing up, although he’s stumbling a bit “I thought the collider was destroyed!”

It was Noir that delivered the explanation “Well, doll over here” Noir the motioned to Peni, she offered a wave.

“Made this gizmo watch thingy to be able to go to our dimensions, almost had a heart attack when she was on the doorstep of my cave”

Peni’s face then formed a beaming smile, she was then quickly tackled into a hug by Miles. Peni was startled at first but she quickly returned the hug.

The hug was then quickly joined by Gwen, then Ham, after that it was Noir and Peter. They hugged for a few minutes before parting.

“Thank you Peni, so much” Miles said that with so much gratitude and sincerity.

“No problem Miles! I also missed you all” The group nodded to say they did too.

“Now I want to know what you’ve all been up to” Gwen piped up with a sly smile. They went to sit at the side of the little building that leads you back into the building.  
Peter B told them that he and MJ got back together, it was awkward at first but it quickly became normal. The team congratulated him.

Gwen told them that once she was in the mall shopping when she heard a commotion, she quickly saw a man cornering two woman, the man sprouting homophobic spurs.

She quickly went to the bathroom to change into her Spider sona. Once she did that she quickly returned and started calling him a bitch, an asshole and any insult she could.

The man quickly backed off, Gwen consoled the woman before she left. She team praised her for standing up to the man.

Ham told them that some scientist tried to dissect him, the team made noises of displeasure and disgust.

Peni said she didn’t do anything interesting except building the watches that were called MTD, short for Multidimension Travel Device.

Noir told them how a dude came to him with false evidence of a murder, the team didn’t really know how to feel about that.

Miles told them how he was taking engineering classes, courtesy to Peni, she blushed at that comment. He thanked Noir for recommending to egg cream, and that its really good.

Noir just responded with ‘No problem kid’

Miles thanked Gwen for the tips and that he’s not splatting against a wall anymore. Gwen just snorted at that.

When Miles mentioned photography, Ham and Peter B perked at that. He told them how he took up photography and that he’ll show them later.

When Miles told them that he was being bullied he had to tell them that they can’t ‘Bash a kids head in’

Or have a ‘talk’ with him, looking at you Peter B.

But it’s nice to know that they would go that far to protect him, He really missed them.

That was his last thought before falling asleep, the rest of the Spiders soon falling asleep too.

It was the best sleep any of them have gotten in months.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After the whole house destroying incident, May renovated her house. She got new wall paper, flooring and furniture.

She got a bigger couch, It was big enough to fit 5 people on it.

It was movie night for the gang tonight, they were having a movie marathon. May was currently sleeping in her room, exhausted from the day.  
Everyone was out of their suits, except Noir. Damn man won’t take it of.

Everyone was slowly falling asleep, first was Peni. She fell asleep cuddling Noirs side, he either doesn’t care or he doesn’t mind, take your pick.

Then it was Gwen. She fell asleep with her back to the arm resters of the couch and with her legs draped over Peters. 

Ham took this as his chance and quickly scrambled to lay on her lap, Gwen then instinctively wrapped her arms around Ham. Ham let out a snort before relaxing.  
He quickly fell asleep, Z’s forming above his head to indicate he was sleeping soundly. That was weird to the rest that was up but they brushed it of as cartoon logic.  
The Miles fell asleep. His head fell to on Peni’s, she let out a quiet groan before going quiet.

Then it was Noir, he fell asleep with his head in his hand while his other pulled Miles and Peni closer. In his dimension it’s hard falling asleep for him knowing theres danger out there.

So he’ll take anything he can get.

Lastly it was Peter B, his head leaning on the back of the couch while his arm sitting comfortably on the couch rim, with his arm acting as Gwens pillow.

A few hours later May woke up to get a glass a water when she saw them. She smiled softly and draped a blanket over then before going back to her bed.  
Six people that haven’t even spent that long with each other and they already felt like family.  
And they were completely content with that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘ Peni jumped out of the destroyed Sp//dr and bolted to Ven#m. She immediately opens the Robot to find..

Nothing

No aunt May, no Addy.

Nothing

Peni stumbled away from Ven#m and looked franticly around for May and Addy. She starts running around looking for them.

“AUNT MAY!”

Nothing

“ADDY!”

Nothing

Peni falls to the ground sobbing, thinking over and over again

no,no,No,No,NO!’

Peni woke up screaming with tears running down her face, she started panicking.

Her breath became shallow and in puffs of air. Her vision started getting clouded, her limbs shook and all that was in her head was

If I was faster they would still be alive

If I wasn’t so incompetent they would still be here

If I was

If I

IF!

She started suffocating, until she heard a voice

“Doll!”

A blob of black entered her vision, she recognized it as Noir. She forgot she implemented a distress signal if one of them was having attacks.

“Doll, breath with me”

Noir then exaggerating his breathing so Peni could follow, she did. When she could see more clearly, she looked around the room to see the rest of the gang there with worry etched onto their faces.

Peni felt horrible that she woke them up with her problems 

She looked back at Noir “Doll, can you breathe ?” Even though you can’t see Noirs face, you can still tell he was worried. Peni nodded.

She was so ashamed.

It was a awkward silence before Peni felt strong arms around her.

Noir was hugging her.

She immediately clung back, Ham then jumped on the bed and patted Peni’s back. Miles and Gwen went to sit on the bed while Peter B sat at the edge of the bed.  
Peni then swallowed thickly “C-Can you guys stay with me u-until I fall back as-asleep?”

“Of course doll” There was a chorus of agreements, Peni felt so loved. She eventually fell asleep in Noirs arms, with the rest of the Spiders falling asleep too.

Peni was cuddling Noir, Miles was sleeping sideways from them, Gwen was using Miles legs as pillows. Ham was asleep on Peters stomach.

In the morning…..

Peni woke up to see all of the Spider gang asleep on her bed, she smiled softly.

‘They really do feel like family’

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miles has been having doubts lately about him being Spiderman. He doubts he can be like to previous Spiderman and live up to society’s expectations.

Turns out Gwen noticed and decided to talk to him.

She invited him to a café in her dimension, Miles was a bit suspicious but he didn’t comment on it. When he got to her dimension, he quickly found the café.

When he got inside, he found Gwen at the back of the café with very little people. When she saw him she waved him over.

Miles got to the table and sat down, there was already two milkshakes. He took one and started drinking it.

“All right cut the bullshit, what’s been having you down?” Gwen looked him right in the eyes.

Miles choked on his Milksake and started coughing. After he was done choking he stuttered out “I don’t k-know what your talking a-about Gwen”

Gwen just raised a questioning eyebrow, Miles just sighed in defeat. She could see right through him.

“I’ve just been having doubt about being Spiderman, that’s all” Gwen narrowed her eyes at Miles.

“What kind of doubts?” Miles swallowed thickly

“Just being a bad Spiderman, not being as good as the previous one and not living up to society’s expectations”

This surprised Gwen, Miles is always confident in Spiderman ability’s. What changed?

“Lair”

Miles whipped his head so fast Gwen worried he would get whiplash. There stood Peni in all her anime glory.

Miles was confused, that was very evident on his face. Peni just pointed her thumb at Gwen and said “Gwen”

Well that made sense.

Peni then sat down next to Gwen “So what makes you think you’re a bad Spiderman?”

Shit, Peni would absolutely tell the rest of the Spiders. Screw it

“Just, im not remotely as good as the Spiderman before me” Peni, strangely had a look of understanding on her face.

“We’re the same Miles” Gwen looked over to Peni with a questioning look, Peni promptly ignored her.

“When my father died I was left to be the next Spider person, I had my doubts back then. But now? Nah”

That made Miles feel immensely better.

Peni then quickly sent a message to the other Spiders.

‘Meet at Mays, Miles having doubt about Spiderman. Hug him when he’s back’

They kept talking for an hour or so before they left the café, Peni then suggested they go to Aunt May’s house.

They did

The second Miles entered the house he was bombarded with hugs from Peter B, Noir and Ham.

When Miles looked back at Peni and they had cheeky grins on their faces, Miles mouthed ‘I will get you later’

Peni and Gwen ignored that and joined the hug.

Everything was going to be fine.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The team is eating ice cream at a café when Miles realizes.

Five months

The thought just suddenly entered his mind, like a piece to a puzzle. Miles then looks around the table, Gwen is eating her ice cream when Ham tries to steal some. She slaps his hand away and starts to scold him.

Noir and Peni are bickering over how much Ice cream she can eat, Noir is saying if she eats to much sugar she’ll get cavities. While Peni is auguring that cavities are curable in her dimension.

Peter is just eating his icecream peacefully, which is weird for him. Some thing must of made him happy that morning

Miles didn’t even realize that morning, he just glanced at his calender and left. Its been five months since they met.

Five months since they defeated Kingpin and five months since they saved the multiverse.

Its only been five months and they already feel like family, a dysfunctional one. Miles just softly smiles and looks out the window of the booth their in.  
They really are like family.

His family notices how quiet he is and decides to comment on it.

“Something on your mind rooky?” Peter is the one that asks the question, Miles decides to turn this into a fun game of riddles.

“Yup, today is the date of something very important” The team gives each other awkward glances.

Peter asks “Are we supposed to know?” Miles furrows his eyebrows at him before answering “Yup, you guys of all people should know”

Noir catches on what Miles is doing and decides to play along “Your right Miles, how could I have forgotten”

Miles smile then turns sly as he points at Noir “See! This guy gets it!”

The team narrow their eyes hoping to get an answer out of him, he’s not giving one anytime soon.

Peter then asks shyly “If we forget are we bad people?”

Miles then flops onto the seat dramatically “Oh, absolutely”

Peni then mutters “Well its not any of our birthdays or your celebration for becoming spiderman..”

Her face then lights up as if the figured out the secret of all time, she then slams her hand on the table

“It’s when we met!”

Miles smile then turns smug “Finally someone figured it out, except Noir”

The team then turns red from embarrassment, how could they forget the day they met?

Gwen then groans “I didn’t realize, it felt like I’ve known you all my life” The team chimes in with agreements.

“You also feel like family too me, so, theres that” Miles muttered under his breath, the entire team heard it.

“Me too Miles!”

“I mean, your not wrong”

“Same kid”

“Same Spiderling”

“Yup”

Peter then ruffles Miles Hair “So, it looks like we all agree we’re family. So lets be a big dysfunctional one”

Their all now family.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally its done, that took 5 days of procrastination to finish.  
> This work was heavily inspired by 'We STICK together!' by RockNoir  
> Go check it out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117795  
> The last part was inspired by 'Into The Spider-Chat' By AnimationNut  
> Go check it out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400865/chapters/43578281


End file.
